Akatsuki Plus Another And Another ANOTHER?
by TurkeysLover
Summary: My version of Akatsuki Plus Another
1. The Day The World Came Crashing Down

The Day The World Came Crashing Down 

I only own the girl candie that's mentiond in here(because if I owned naruto, Akatsuki world domination would happen a lot sooner).

Have you ever had that feeling? Like your completely alone in the world? Try feeling that every day.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Five Years Previous-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Now to you George for the news." The new caster said as the screan went to the other news ancor.

"Earlier today, channle 8 was notified of a terrible acident at kings island. The popular ride ,the beast, unexpectantly colapsed. Killing most of the riders. The dead include Rob Jones, Ivery Jones, Matthue Jones, Tekin Marks….."

The news caster started, I turned it off before he could finish. I recognized those names. My dad, sister, brother and sepbrother.

"N-No. I-It can't be. They can't be." Said to myself. But, no matter how much I mummbled nothing could change the fact that they were gone in seconds. I was alone. Just me and any friends who would stck around. Most of them would leave because I didn't have money anymore. I knew atleast, Ashley, Jenna, Coreena, and my DA friends would stay. The first three like me for me not my wallet. My DA friends, didn't know what I had.

"Taya? D-Did you see the news last night?" Coreena asked me at luch the next day.

"No Coreena, I just started cutting myself today for the hell of it! Yes I saw that news last night!" I said a little too loudly.

"Candie, she didn't mean to be mean, or ask you something that bothers you. She was just asking. You having told us anything sense then. How are we supposed to know?" Jenna said across the table from me as I picked at my lunch.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just….I just miss them so much." I sounded like a little pathetic kid.

"We understand Audrey. We miss them too. We know they're not our parents but we do." Ashley comforted.

"Hey atleast I have I have Ita-kun." I said child-like holding up a picture of Sasori.

"Oh, yes what ever would you do with out your presious Ita-sama?" Coreena asked sarcastically.

"Um, prabably keel over and die as a fangirl." I looked and saw weird faces from the rest of them. "What the fuck? You'd do the same if it was Deidara, or Sasori." I pointed at Ashley and Jenna.

About here was when Kouta, our new kid from Japan, comes walking up from behind me. I saw Ashley and Jenna start smiling, dead give away. I leaned my head back and it laid on his lower stomach.

"Hi there good looking." I giggled out.

"Hey. You had math yet?" He said sitting down placing his arm around me.

"Not yet. I go ninth period not any sooner." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Well what's this about Itachi?" He asked sounding like Itachi was real.

"He's not real get over it." I said lightly punching his arm.

"We better get going soon Mrs. P will kill us." Coreena said as we all got up and went to science.

* * *

><p>Well then that was fun. This just a little warning, is supposed to be like Tayi-Chan's Akatsuki Plus Another. Mine is like her's but it's my OC Taya, my very first, in Tayi's or Ashley's position. So please don't say 'Hey! Your sory's just like Tayi-Chan's!" It is yes supposed to be like her's like a sequal.<p>

Coreena is coreena12 on DA

Ashley: Tayai-Chan here AmericasAkatsuki on DA

Jenna: Yumi-Taro DA

If you want in here just ask kay?

~Taya YeahjustTaya~


	2. CONTEST!

CONTEST!

I clicked away at the adds on my screan. I founs one that caught my eyes. A drawing contest with a grand prize of…."HOLLY SHIT!" I yelled out loud.

"What now?" Coreena asked.

"Check it!" I jammed my finger at my screan.

"Holly shit is right." Jenna said looking at my screan lazly from my couch.

"What! I'm too short sitting on the bed and you standing to see!" Ashley screamed from my bed.

"It's a drawing contest. You draw your fave Naruto character, then send it to the address and you and three friends go to japan." I said rolling my mouse over the 'X'.

"HEY! DON'T EXIT OUT!" Ashley jumped to my left, Jenna's hand flew onto my hand pulled it off my mouse, Coreena's hand flew to the mouse and clicked 'enter contest'.

"You could've told me to click that. You didn't have to go ninja on me .." I said pouting on my computer chair.

"But it wouldn't be as aweshome." Ashley winked at me and smiled.

"Point. So who's going to draw?" I asked getting off my computer chair.

"All of us should. Then we have a better chance, duh!" Coreena said.

"Well, I'm drawing Itac-"

"DUH!" The others yelled.

"Well you could let me finish." I grabbed my scetch pad and MP3(A/N: yeah I have an mp3 still you shouldn't care X.X) and my speaker amps.

"Now to have a jam drawing sesion. What song?" Coreena asked pulling out my 'emergency snakage' packs.

"Bewitched Blood On The Dance Floor of course!" Ashley and I sang loudly to the others.

"Oh no!" Jenna and Coreena screamed and slamed there heads on the walls.

"Oh, but yes." I said slyly.

We sang(or whatever you want to call screaming the lyrics louder then the others) the whole song. Over the music we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I hoped up to go to the door.

~~~~~Jenna's POV:~~~~~

We all heard some muffled talking then a door slaming. Then what I assume was Aud-Taya stomping up the stairs.

"Wh-What now?" Coreena asked Audrey.

"It's the contest." Audrey said ripping opening the letter like it was her ex-boyfriend(A/N: my last bf dumped me really shitty like).

"What about it?" Ashley asked testing the water.

"Ashley, you shouldn't pry. It may be bad news." I said tapping Ashley's head lightly.

"May, be? She just shreded the envelope open like it had a giant chocolate cake inside! There isn't any maybe about it." Coreena smiled and lightly punched Audrey's arm.

"We….WON!" Audrey screamed fallowed soon by all of us screaming happily.

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE READING! Well happy reading -_^<p> 


End file.
